LA NUERA RARITA DE KUSHINA Y MINATO
by aniyasha
Summary: Mikoto le pregunta a Kushina.¿como te gustaria que fuera tu futura nuera?, kushina la mira friamente.No quiero a Ninguna rarita. Hana escucha esto¿que de malo tenemos los raritos?Hiashi hace una apuesta asegurando que Hinata nunca voltearia a ver a Naruto


_**LA NUERA RARITA DE KUSHINA Y MINATO.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. ¡Arriba mis suegros ´ttebane!_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

_**Advertencias:**__ se relaciona a las recomendaciones de kushina, sobre cuando naruto busque novia._

_**LA NUERA RARITA DE KUSHINA Y MINATO.**_

_**By. Aniyasha**_

_El Clan Hyuuga tiene el Honor de Invitar a la Familia Namikaze Uzumaki, a la reunión que se llevara a cabo el día sábado a las 4 de la tarde en la mansión de la familia principal, en Honor a la llegada de la futura Heredera del Clan, Hinata Hyuuga._

Kushina miró con curiosidad la invitación, muy típico de Hiashi querer celebrar que por fin tendría un heredero, en este caso, heredera, realmente le deseaba suerte a la niña, mira que nacer en la Familia Hyuuga y que su padre sea un estricto, autoritario y amargado jefe de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. No sería fácil, las expectativas que el Hyuuga tenía en su futura heredera eran demasiadas y todo por que se obsesionó al ver que Itachi Uchiha, era un ninja prodigio. Por lo que se supone que su heredera tendría que ser mejor que ninguno.

Sintió como Naruto pateaba en su vientre, como diciéndole "te entiendo", ella acarició amorosamente a su hijo y este se tranquilizó.

—Tú no debes de preocuparte ´ttebane, tu papá y yo lo único que queremos es lo mejor para ti, no me importa si serás un genio como tu padre, lo que me importa es que seas muy feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El sábado a las cinco de la tarde Kushina platicaba animadamente con Mikoto que tenía 8 meses de embarazo.

—La fiesta es a lo grande, me imagino que dentro de 3 meses que es el tiempo en que falta en que Hana dé a luz, habrá otra celebración aun mas grande. — Kushina observaba, curiosa como Itachi de 6 años quería jugar con otra niña que ella no conocía, sin embargo esta simplemente lo golpeaba, pero él insistía.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu nuera? — preguntó de repente Mikoto llamando la atención de Kushina.

Los ojos violetas miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa a su amiga.

—Perdón, no entendí tu pregunta.

Los ojos negros miraban insistentes a Kushina.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea la novia de tu hijo?, tu futura nuera.

Kushina dirigió su atención a donde se encontraba Itachi, que había logrado captar la atención de la niña con la que quería jugar.

—Nunca he pensado en eso ´ttebane, mi hijo ni siquiera ha nacido y tú ya quieres que piense en casarlo, ¡es mío!

—No es tuyo Kushina, algún día como nosotros tomara su camino, formara su propia familia.

—Lo sé Mikoto, pero para eso falta mucho.

—Tal vez suceda demasiado rápido, el tiempo corre y no se detiene, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejan de ser niños y crecen. —Los ojos negros de la Uchiha miraban amorosamente a su hijo Itachi. — Él está creciendo muy rápido y así lo hará Sasuke. Te hago esta pregunta por que cuando me case con Fugaku, su madre me dijo _"así quería una novia para mi hijo", _y esto lo recordé ahorita, cuando vi lo insistente que Itachi está con esa niña.

—No quiero a ninguna rarita cerca de mi Hijo. —Sentenció la pelirroja. — quiero alguien como yo, fuerte, decidida, capaz, que nunca se rinda.

Hana se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban platicando Kushina y Mikoto, escuchó la pregunta de Mikoto y la contestación de Kushina. Llegó hasta donde estaban ellas.

Mikoto y Kushina se sorprendieron cuando Hana, se sentó a lado de ellas en la banca mirando también a Itachi jugar con la niña.

—No tiene nada de malo ser rarita. — Los ojos aperlados de la Hyuuga observaron a sus amigas. — escuché la conversación, tú me decías que era rarita y soy una de tus mejores amigas. — ella observó la mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja y sonrió con ternura. — incluso nos decías que Minato era "rarito".

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Kushina, hicieron reír a Mikoto que se encontraba a su derecha y a Hana que estaba casi al final de la banca.

—Bueno éramos muy chicas, cuantos años tenía, creo que doce, no me interesaban los niños y deben de reconocer que Minato actuaba "rarito", siempre se sonrojaba, cuando entrenaba conmigo nunca estaba concentrado, incluso en muchas ocasiones tartamudeaba. — eran las palabras en su defensa de la pelirroja.

—Solo tú no te dabas cuenta de que le gustabas. — Mikoto sonreía abiertamente al recordar los viejos tiempos.

—Incluso yo, te lo dije en varias ocasiones pero nunca me creíste. — rebatió Hana.

—No creí nada, porque, ¿Quién iba a creer que el genio de Konoha, el niño mas apuesto de la escuela, quisiera andar con la habanera sangrienta? — Kushina miró a sus amigas buscando su comprensión.

La risa melodiosa de ellas se escuchó fuertemente.

—Bueno, olvidémonos de eso, ya pensaste en otra respuesta o, ¿sigues en lo mismo?- — preguntó curiosa Mikoto.

—Sigo en lo mismo ´ttebane.

—Pero si la niña esa fuera como tú la describiste y tu hijo se enamorara perdidamente de ella, pero ella lo tratara mal. —Hana, llamó la atención de sus amigas. — en cambio una "rarita", lo admirara, lo amara, siempre en las sombras, siempre queriendo caminar con él, ¿no te gustaría como novia para tu hijo?

Las palabras calaron en el alma de Kushina, ella quería creer que todo estaría bien en el futuro, pero de cierta forma sabía, que existía una posibilidad de que ella no tuviera un "vivieron felices para siempre", miró a sus amigas, con el gran cariño que sentía con ellas, y posó su mano en su vientre acariciándolo con ternura.

—Bueno. — habló finalmente la pelirroja, mirando el lugar donde Itachi se encontraba siendo aplastado por la niña de cabellera azabache, suspiró. —no me importara que fuera una rarita, siempre y cuando lo amara tanto que fuera incluso capaz de dar la vida por él.— las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar.— Hablando hipotéticamente ´ttebane. Yo soy capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa, por aquellos a quienes realmente amo y lo que más me gustaría que mi "futura nuera" sintiera, es un amor parecido al que descubrí con Minato. Quiero que mi hijo sea amado, que lo alienten cuando sienta que no tiene fuerzas para seguir, que lo apoyen, que lo vean como un sol, así como yo veo a Mina-chan, que caminen junto a él, que lo quieran más que a nada en el mundo, que lo cuiden, que lo protejan, quiero que lo hagan feliz, quiero un amor sincero para él….-— las lágrimas de Kushina se presentaron en sus ojos, ¿Por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía, simplemente deseaba con todo el alma , el bienestar de Naruto.

Sus amigas también lloraron por las palabras sinceras de Kushina, ella para nada era el tipo de mujer sentimental, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con el corazón, y ellas compartían el mismo sentimiento, el bienestar de sus hijos.

—Esto, no era para ponernos tristes. — Hana secó sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo. —veras que ellos serán muy felices.

—Es cierto. —La Uchiha también se secaba las lágrimas con su kimono. —. No te preocupes, tu hijo será muy feliz, incluso si se fijara en la rarita de la hija de Hana.

—Nunca una Hyuuga se fijaría en un Uzumaki. — Hiashi quien se acercó al lugar donde las mujeres platicaban, junto con sus dos amigos, Fugaku y Minato, sorprendió a todos al hablar muy fríamente.— y menos mi heredera.

Los ojos violetas centellaron al escuchar al Hyuuga.

—TÚ hija. —Replicó la pelirroja. — caerá ante el encanto Uzumaki.

Las miradas de ellos echaban chispas.

Fugaku pensó en la combinación que saldría si un Namikaze se casara con un Uchiha, podría ser el futuro de un clan muy poderoso, al pensarlo vio fijamente a Minato, este estaba abrazando a Kushina y así evitar que golpeara a Hiashi.

— ¡Hey! Minato, a mi si me gustaría casar a mi hija con el tuyo.

Esto captó la atención de los amigos ahí presentes.

—Fu-baka, tu nunca tendrás una niña, eres de niños. — gritó Kushina.

—Tal vez sea así, entonces podremos casarlos si ustedes tienen una niña. — dijo simplemente el Uchiha.

— ¡Nunca! —Sentenció Kushina. — no me quiero imaginar a mi hija con un Uchiha.

—Sin embargo, quieres que yo imagine a mi Hinata con tu Naruto. —rebatió Hiashi

—Es porque ella, se parecerá a Hana y eso es suficiente para mí. — Kushina se cruzó de brazos.

—Tranquilícense. — ordenó Minato, _él pensaba que Tsunade tenía la culpa de este problema, por revelarle la identidad del sexo de los niños_. —Naruto y Hinata se conocerán y ellos decidirán, nosotros simplemente los apoyaremos, así que siéntense y hablemos civilizadamente.

Cada uno se sentó con su respectiva pareja en las bancas que estaban en el jardín.

Minato volvió hablar dirigiéndose a Hiashi.

—Sabes, los Namikaze somos irresistibles.

Esas palabras dichas por el Cuarto Hokage, desataron nuevamente la discusión.

—Puede que los Namikaze si, pero tu hijo será una combinación de rojo y amarillo. — replicó Hiashi.

—Con mucha más razón ´ttebane. — chilló Kushina quien estaba en los brazos de su esposo, volteó a ver a Minato y le sonrió. — será irresistiblemente naranja.

Las amigas de la pelirroja sonrieron abiertamente y los hombres miraron sorprendidos a  
>Kushina, ella para nada era sentimental.<p>

—Concuerdo con kushina, Naruto será irresistible. — defendió Minato.

—Todos pensamos lo mejor de nuestros hijos y yo deseo lo mejor para mi hija Hinata, y ella no volteara ni siquiera a ver a su hijo. —Hiashi seguía firme a su idea.

—Los Uchihas también son irresistibles. — comentó Mikoto. — mis dos hijos y los demás que tendremos serán muy populares, incluso más que los Namikaze y Hyuuga.

—Serán unos genios. — Fugaku miraba con atención a Itachi quien se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de niñas, pero este miraba a la azabache que jugaba animadamente con un Hyuuga.- — muy apuestos, de un clan poderoso, habilidosos, intrépidos…

—-¡Basta! — gritó Kushina, quien ahora lloraba pero de risa. — ¿no te mordiste la lengua?, yo te podría decir muchas cosas más para anexar a tu lista.

— ¿Cómo cuales? — preguntó curiosa Mikoto.

—Engreídos, amargados, altaneros y con monosílabos como "hmp", poco caballerosos, y así podía seguir con la lista. — la sonrisa de la pelirroja era enorme.

—Creo que exageraste. — Minato miraba la cara roja del Uchiha.

—No ves bien Kushina, puede que Fugaku no sea muy abierto, pero si tiene muchas cualidades. — Mikoto tomó la mano de su esposo y lo miró con el gran cariño que le tenía.

Hana también miró a Hiashi regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Mi hija, será tan hermosa como tú. — los pensamientos del Hyuuga salieron a flote y al darse cuenta que todos lo veían sorprendidos, regresó a su expresión seria. — por lo que no se fijara en ningún revoltoso, travieso e hiperactivo ninja.

—Mi hijo, será eso, pero también tendrá muchas cualidades inigualables, en él brillara la voluntad del fuego, será un ninja élite, sobrepasara a todos los Hokages, porque él será reconocido como el mejor ´ttebane.— gritó kushina y Naruto le pateó en su vientre, apoyando a su mamá.

Minato sonrió con orgullo ante las palabras de su esposa.

—Será el mejor, la combinación perfecta, la habanera sangrienta y el rayo amarillo de Konoha, crearan al mejor Hokage Naranja de toda la historia.

—Aun que sea así, Hinata Hyuuga ni siquiera lo mirara. — Hiashi miró altivamente a los padres de Naruto.

Los Uchihas negaron rotundamente con la cabeza, ¿por que eran amigos de ellos?

— ¿Apostemos ojitos? —Kushina nombró al Hyuuga por el apodo con el que lo llamaba desde hace años.

— ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—Que tu hija se fijara en mi hijo, que te desafiara por estar con él.

Minato junto con sus amigos se sorprendieron de la famosa apuesta.

—Kushina no debes apostar por sucesos que no tienen probabilidades de pasar, estas asegurando algo. —Minato no entendía el por qué de esta tonta apuesta.

Pero los ojos violetas no se despegaron de los aperlados del Hyuuga.

—Que dices, ¿aceptas? —ella estaba segura de que ganaría ¿Por qué?, sencillamente su hijo, seria irresistible, un sol que atraería a la Luna. _Demasiado cursi, el embarazo la había puesto así._

Hiashi sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Acepto, si tu pierdes te tendré como mi esclava personal por un año completo.

—Pero si yo gano. —Kushina tomó su tiempo para pedir su premio. —me regalaras flores, de color naranja ´ttebane.

— ¿Por qué pides eso?— Hana curiosa preguntó.

Todos estaban al pendiente de la respuesta.

— Porque Hiashi se moriría antes de regalarme algo tierno a mí.

Y era cierto pensó Hiashi, prefería cualquier otra cosa a ser atento y servicial con kushina Uzumaki, pero no importaba él ganaría la apuesta.

—Acepto, te llenare de flores naranjas si eso llegara a suceder…

Kushina se paró de la banca, se acercó a ojitos y le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.

El Hyuuga aceptó cautelosamente la mano de la pelirroja.

Cuando ellos cerraron el trato, Kushina pudo observar en su mente una imagen que le dejó una gran sonrisa.

—Te ganare ´ttebane. — ella vio, a un chico rubio con ojos azules besando a una chica de mirada tierna y pelo negro azulado muy idéntica a Hana.

Minato presintió que su mujer sabía algo que ellos no, por la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Esto es el colmo, los pobres niños aun no nacen y ustedes ya están decidiendo su futuro. — Hana habló irritada por la apuesta.

Los Uchihas volvieron a negar con la cabeza, ¿Por qué todos eran amigos?, siempre tendrían esa curiosidad ya que todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los Uzumaki y Uchiha se odiaban y sin embargo eran amigos, "extraña amistad".

Los Namikaze y Uchiha; por ser genios se llevaban bien.

Los Uchiha y Hyuuga; por ser los clanes más antiguos en Konoha, mantenían una relación estrecha, por ser aliados. Pero en ellos aunque existía rivalidad, también existía una extraña amistad.

Los Uzumaki y Hyuuga; se consideraban unas personas demasiado "raritas", otra extraña amistad, por que confiaban plenamente en ambos.

Los Uzumaki y Namikaze; formaron una familia nueva, llena de amor, con esperanzas por un futuro mejor, teniendo amistades muy raras con sus amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_26 años después._

Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba rodeado de flores naranjas, las cuales las había llevado a la tumba donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—Has ganado Kushina. — su voz era triste. — me imagino que si estuvieras aun con vida me gritarías eufóricamente. En estos momentos en la plaza de Konoha, se celebra la gran boda del Sexto Hokage, con nada menos que mi hija. Tu pronóstico fue demasiado acertado, mi Hinata renunció a ser la heredera del Clan, por estar con tu hijo. Ellos dos están enamorados, fue muy difícil para mí aceptarlo, mi hija cayó ante el encanto de los Uzumaki, a partir de este momento es Hinata Namikaze, esposa de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Sexto Hokage, reconocido por todo el mundo ninja como el mejor. Sé que tu y Minato donde quiera que estén, en estos momentos como yo, son felices, porque nuestros hijos viven un amor tan grande como el que nosotros conocimos. Ya he platicado con Hana, ella también se encontraría orgullosa, los Uchiha reconstruyeron su clan, y nosotros los apoyamos. La nueva generación de ninjas conformado por nuestros hijos y los hijos de los demás compañeros, después de otra guerra viven en un mundo de paz, y todo esto gracias a nuestro héroe de la cuarta guerra, el revoltoso, irritable y travieso de mi yerno. No quiero imaginarme a mis nietos, me da terror pensar que alguno se pareciera a ti Kushina, con Minato no tengo problema alguno. Y si tu hijo resultó un genio, yo firmemente sostengo que es por ser Namikaze, me despido de ustedes, tengo que festejar en la boda de nuestros hijos, brindare con ellos en salud de ustedes.

Kushina y Minato escucharon la plática de Hiashi y sus espíritus se presentaron donde se encontraban la feliz pareja.

—Te lo dije ´ttebane, le gane al ojitos. — Gritó Kushina, la cual era abrazada por su esposo, y no pudo evitar ver con lágrimas en los ojos la hermosa escena. — finalmente consiguió un gran amor, como el de nosotros Mina-chan, aun que sea una rarita mi nuera, hemos visto que lo ama de verdad.

—Así es Kushina, logró todos nuestros sueños y sus sueños, lo principal es que es feliz. — Minato veía con una gran alegría como Naruto besaba a una sonrojada Hinata apasionadamente enfrente de todos. Le recordó cuando Kushina realizó la misma acción en su boda, su hijo tenía todo su físico pero su forma de ser era el de su madre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un año después a Hiashi Hyuuga le presentaban a su nieta, agarró al bebé que era una recién nacida de pocas horas y no creía lo que veía, se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación del cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba Hinata.

— ¿Le sucede algo suegrito? —preguntó Naruto confundido de ver pálido a su "casi padre"

—No puede ser. — dijo simplemente Hiashi, su pequeña nieta era hermosa sin duda, pero el cabello era rojo y cuando abrió los ojos para observarlos el tono de ellos se veían violetas muy claros. La mirada era traviesa y su sonrisa era cautivadora, kami lo había castigado, al enviarle a una pequeña Kushina como su primera nieta. — ¡Demonios Kushina!, volviste a ganar. — un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, escuchó claramente como si alguien le hablara al oído.

— _¡Siempre supe que ganaría, ´ttebane!_

Kushina y Minato no se perderían por nada el nacimiento de su nieta, producto de SU Irresistible Naranja.

NI HAO!.- yo aquí de nuevo publico querido XD, se los advertí, en toda esta semana subiré continuación de todas mis historias, para promocionar este concurso.

_Esta historia fue __**escrita para el concurso "¡Centena!**__" _

_Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_¡__**Así que, si mi historia les gustó, voten, voten**__! :_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_¡ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS TTEBANE!_

_JUNTOS lograremos llegar a la meta._

_100 historias en Español de esta gran pareja._

_¡Apóyenos en esta causa.!_

_POR FAVOR._

_Voten y comenten en cualquier historia de esta pareja._

_KUSHINA Y MINATO._


End file.
